Power of Brothers
by Loner Kid
Summary: What if during the second chunin exam, Naruto is about to die and no one tried to save him? Well a mystery character showed up and helped Naruto, but got a kunai in the heart in return? "How dare you show up again after everything you've done to me! BROTHER!" GoodSasu, no bashing, cannon w/ a twist PS: I changed my Pen-name from Lordxover to Loner Kid.


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Power of Brothers**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **What if during the second chunin exam, Naruto is about to die and no one tried to save him? Well a mystery character showed up and helped Naruto, but got a kunai in the heart in return? "How dare you show up again after everything you've done to me! BROTHER!" "WHAT! (everyone screams)" goodSasu, brotherly friendship between NaruSasu, no bashing, cannon with a twist, God like for Naru's Brother (yapee super powerful :D)! Still thinking on pairings, definitely NOT harem, maybe Yaoi between brothers? Hmm...

**Disclamer:** **Ah I hate writing this thing...I mean, it's freaking obvious that I don't own Naruto right? I mean, no one in their right mind would think an AMERICAN teen can draw the world famous JAPANESE manga right?! I'm only gonna write this once and it goes the same with the rest of the chapters...**

"talk"

'thought'

**AN: I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS FIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Brother?**

"S-sasuke?" Sakura muttered, dumbfounded at the sight of Sasuke, who is surrounded with purple chakra, half of his body is covered with strange black mark.

"Sakura. Who did this to you." Sasuke said, it's more like a demand than a question. "Who is it."

"Sasuke...that body..."

Sasuke glanced at his mark covered left hand, and said, "don't worry. On the contrary, strength is rapidly flowing in. Right now, I feel good." He thought about Orochimaru and his power, and smirked, "he give this to me. At last I understand, I'm an avenger. On my road, I must put power into my hand. Even if it means abandoning myself to the devil." He looked down at the trembling Sakura, and demanded again, "Sakura, tell me, who did this to you."

Zaku, the one with holes in his hand, arrogantly replied, "me!" As soon as he said that, Sasuke turned his Sharingan towards Zaku, glaring murderously at him. The hatred burning in him causes the mark to spread towards his other half of the body.

Dosu, one with the turtle back, saw the power of Sasuke's chakra, began moving backward, but the idiot Zaku carelessly said, "Dosu! This half-dead bastard is nothing to be afraid of!"

"Stop Zaku! You're no match for him!" Dosu tried to warn him, but it was too late. Zaku claps his hands together, "I'll take care of all of them, in one fell swoop!" He put both his hand in front of him, making a 'grabbing' motion, and shouted "Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" Huge burst of wind and vibration covered the entire area, when it was clear, Sasuke was gone.

"Heh! He must have been blown to pieces!"

"Who did?"

"Huh?"

The voice came from behind him, Zaku tried to turn back, but an arm landed on his neck, causing him to fly towards where Dosu was.

"Zaku!" Dosu shouted. Zaku shakily tried to stand up, but the pain in his back stopped him from moving.

_He's fast! Moreover, he appeared behind Zaku in the blink of an eye. _

"Damn you!" Dosu cursed, making up of his mind before charging at Sasuke.

While Sasuke and Dosu are fighting, no one noticed Zaku standing up and ran to where Naruto was laying. He quickly took out kunai and held it on Naruto's neck while holding Naruto in front of himself.

"Don't move or else he will die!"

Sasuke and Dosu stopped fighting and turned to Zaku, who was smirking at the angered look on Sasuke's face.

"Now now, give us the scroll and we will go, or else this brat will die." Zaku threatened, holding the sleeping form of Naruto in place.

"Go to hell." Sasuke smirked before charging, but as Zaku poke the kunai tip into Naruto's neck, causing blood to pour out, he is forced to stop.

"You think I wouldn't do it? Maybe I should show you what I'm capable of." Zaku said while pushing the kunai deeper and deeper, drawing more and more blood, causing the blond to stir in his sleep.

Sasuke glared at him, oh if glare could kill...

At that second, a figure appeared in front of Zaku, and with a swing of his arm, Zaku's head fell, he quickly caught Naruto's limb body.

"What the-" Sasuke asked, wondering who is this person, while the teams around him wondered the same thing.

The figure turned around, and everyone gasped at what they saw and all the girls blushed furiously.

The figure was a young man in his early twenties, about twenty three. He had spiky blond hair tied into a short ponytail, lose strands of hair fall loosely onto his forehead and covered his ears, two rings were on his left ear, while the other one was pierced. He has high cheekbones, one of his eyes was bandaged while the other one was sparkling blue, almost mystifying; there was a cross right under his uncovered eye. He wore a big cloak covering his entire body, and he was holding a bloody NEEDLE (yes, the small sewing needle).

"I was surprised that no one tried to save him." He said in a cold voice, bringing everyone back to reality from the fact that he just cut someone's head off using a bloody NEEDLE!

The man's piercing glaze shot at Sakura, making her cower under his intense glare.

"You, Sakura," he said while continued glaring at her. "could have throw him a kunai, making him fall into the trap one feet behind him that YOU made."

Sakura eyes widened in realization; she had totally forgotten the traps she had previously made, but how does this guy know? Has he been spying on her?

"And you," he turned to glare at members of Team 10, who were shivering under his killer intent. "Ino, could have used ur signature jutsu to save Naruto. Shikamaru, you could have used your shadow jutsu to capture this idiot here..." he then turned his glaze towards everyone, including Neji and Tenten who were hiding in the tree. "All of you have the chance to save him but none of you tried. Is that what you call friendship?"

Sasuke thought, 'who is friend with that dobe? Hn.' But he don't dare to say it out loud, he knows that this man is much stronger than him, even with his curse seal activating, he couldn't help but shiver under his KI (killer intent).

However, before the man can say anything else, a kunai was thrust deep into his heart, by Naruto who had just woken up.

"What the fuck are you doing you BAKA! He saved you!" Sakura screeched, the others, for the first time, agreed with her. What the hell is wrong with Naruto? Had he being hit on the head?

"You bastard..." Naruto ignored the pink banshee and growled, his hair casting shadow on his face. "How dare you show up again after everything you've done to me! HOW DARE YOU!"

The man said nothing, he calmly looked at Naruto, who was wrapped with Kyuubi chakra, but the man seemed unaffected.

"ANSWER ME! BROTHER!" Naruto yelled, tears started to swell up his eyes. In the background, everyone gasped again.

"Brother?!" Sakura yelled. "You can't be his brother! He's an orphan!"

Inner Sakura said, "OMGOMGOMG there is freaking NO way he can be Naruto's brother! He is so handsome and muscular and attractive...NONONO! My love is for Sasuke-kun! Beside, this man is wayyyy older than me! But still..." While inner Ino is thinking the same thing.

The brothers both ignored her, staring intensively into each other. The older brother suddenly coughed up blood, he stared confusingly at his chest, before eyes widened at the kunai and murmured, "where does this come from?"

Everyone sweatdropped, had he just realized that?

"Don't avoid the question!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his brother's collar. "Tell me! Why are you here! To kill me!? Or-"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because a needle was thrust into his stomach. It hits the acupuncture point three inches above the belly button. That point wouldn't kill Naruto but can definitely cause him lots of pain.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed, collapsing to the ground as he felt the pain was like all the bones in his body were crushed and his skin was peeled off. (Okay I exaggerated a bit but you get the point) He clutched his stomach as he writhed on the ground, shouting and groaning with anguish. His vision started to blur as tears swell up in his eyes.

The genins watched in horror as Naruto's brother watched coldly at the desperate child whose breath became short shallow gasps. No one noticed the brother had pulled out the kunai and his wound is closing in a very fast rate. Seeing it seems enough, the brother threw the kunai onto Naruto's right palm, it went through and thus nailing his hand into the ground. He reached towards Naruto, who stopped writhing and instead trying to get the kunai out of his palm, and took the needle out of his stomach, stopping the pain and Naruto's cry, but that doesn't stop the blond whimpering.

"Listen brother," he spoke in a cold aloof tone after pocketing his needle. "This is a warning, if you are not at ANBU level next time I sees you, _I will kill you_." With a last menacing glare at all the genins, making all of them shiver in fear, even the sound nins, he snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared in front of him. Before he leaves, he stopped in his track and said without turning back, "if father is alive, he will be disappointed. Be strong, Naruto. We will meet again in three years." With that, he went through the black hole and darkness engulfed him before the hole disappeared.

Sasuke could swear he smelt blood coming from the hole.

It took ten minutes for everyone to calm down and for Naruto to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I know now you might think Naruto's brother is a bad guy. Nonono! He is not evil and nor will he be a antagonist. He is like Itachi but somewhat different (psss! He is wayyyy stronger!) He wanted Naruto to be strong but his way is just a bit cruel. More will be explained in the following chapters.**

Here is a poll for pairing: (poll in my profile)

Naruto X his brother (yes only one, m sorry..)

Yes? No? REVIEW!


End file.
